


Do You Feel What I Feel

by rainbow_roman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_roman/pseuds/rainbow_roman
Summary: Cute Sander's Sides soulmate au.





	1. Tattoos Upon Our Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TSTrashCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/gifts).



Logan hated gym class. He would love to just hide his body and not have to change. For the past three years of high school anyone who glanced at his back wanted to know about his soulmate tattoo. Logan would rather ignore the fact he had a very unprofessional soulmark of space that spanned from his one elbow to his other and covered his back. Which mean he had to wear long sleeve shirts if he wanted in anyway to look professional. Logan constantly hid in the corner of the locker room and tried to quickly pull on his shirt, and today he tried to keep with his routine but, someone stopped him. Logan turned around and came face to face with Roman Prince.

“What do you want?” Logan said, trying once again to pull down his shirt.

“I've seen this before.” Roman replied, lifting Logan's shirt back up and gesturing to Logan's soulmate mark. 

“Where?” Logan asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

Roman pulled off his shirt and turned so Logan could see his back. The tattoo looked familiar and Logan realized it was his tattoo but flipped, meaning that his right shoulder and Roman's left would line up. The bell suddenly rang and Logan quickly pulled on his shirt and grabbed his backpack before starting to walk out. 

“Logan?” 

“Yes?” Logan replied, turning around and looking at Roman.

“Wait for me outside the cafeteria at the start of lunch, please.” 

Logan nodded his head and continued his walk out of his locker room and to his next block. Logan spent the next 90 minutes dreading going to lunch, not like he normally liked the crowded lunchroom, today his issues was finishing the conversation with Roman. Eventually the bell rang, and Logan had to go to lunch.

Logan spotted Roman standing by the entrance and took a deep breath before walking up.

“Hey Roman.” Logan murmured.

“Hey, Logan. Let's go outside so we have more freedom to talk.” 

Logan followed Roman to the school's outside lunch area. They sat down on a grassy hill away from all the other students.

“I figured it would be more private out here.” Roman said as the two sat down.

“It is not necessarily more private, but it is more relaxing.” Logan replied, picking at the grass next to him.

“I have something to tell you in light of what occurred earlier today.” 

“What?” Logan asked, wondering what Roman could possibly have to tell him.

“Umm… I sort-sort of...may kind of… haveanothersoulmate.” Roman stuttered and mumbled making it hard for Logan to understand him.

“Can you say that clearer?” Logan asked.

Roman took a deep breath and sighed. “I sort of have another soulmate.”

Logan frowned. “ If you just want to ignore the tattoo-”

“No, no, not at all I just thought you should know.” Roman interjected.

“But why would you want two soulmates?” Logan responded.

“You both make me feel more complete.”

“How did you meet your other soulmate?” Logan asked.

“I couldn’t see color for much of my life. Then first day of school last year, I walked into homeroom having quite possibly the worst first day of school ever, my hair was a mess, my locker wouldn't open, I missed my bus and at that point figured the whole day would be a mess. Thanks to my mom having the day off I managed to get to school and to homeroom before the late bell rang. I walked into class and once I sat down I connected eyes with Patton, my other soulmate, and suddenly everything had color. He then slide over his phone with a contact open that said cute soulmate for me to type my number into, I also added Roman in parentheses in the name spot. From that point on we have been together, and we were always clear that we both have another soulmate but don’t love each other any less.” Roman explained. 

“When will I meet him?” 

“Whenever you want to, I would have brought him along, but I thought that might be overwhelming.”

“It might have been. I also have to share something with you.” Logan confessed.

“What?”

“I also have another soulmate.” 

“Well, I say the same thing I said to Patton, that not being your only soulmate does not mean I will love any less or treat you any differently.” 

The two continued to sit and talk in the grass until the bell rang, dismissing them from lunch.


	2. Flowers, Disney, and Confessions

Logan was not nervous he thought to himself. Sure, his heart was racing and he felt like his stomach was full of bees but, Logan Curie was not nervous. Logan took a deep breath as a horn honked outside his window. Logan looked out his window and saw Roman waving to him from a car. Logan quickly walked down the stairs and out of his house waving goodbye to his parents. Logan walked across his yard and got into Roman's car. 

"You ready?" Roman asked, putting his hand on Logan's hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Logan replied.

Roman leaned over and kissed Logan's cheek. " It will be fine. Patton already loves you from what I've said about you."

Logan offered a weak smile before Roman turned on the car and the two drove away. Roman had been planning this meeting for four days and had every last detail set. Patton was meeting them at the park and Roman had a whole picnic planned from there. 

When they arrived Logan got out of the car he helped Roman grab the supplies from the trunk and let Roman lead him to the picnic area. The farther into the part and the close to the picnic area they got the more nervous Logan grew. 

Logan spotted Patton carelessly picking flowers, not knowing the other two were there.

"Patton, darling." Roman whispered, putting his arms around Patton, as he sent down the basket.

Patton smiled and turned around when Roman let go of him. Patton then did a once over of Logan. Sure, Roman had told him about Logan but he left out one fact about Logan. Logan was really attractive. Eventually Patton's eyes found Logan's and a ringing sound similar to that of bells cut through the air. 

Patton's normal smile grew a bit and the three exchanged looks.

"Well, isn't this a positive turn of events. " Roman stated.

"Its perfect, Roman!" Patton exclaimed.

The three sat down and at the picnic and ate the food Roman prepared.

"What are those flowers?" Roman asked.

"Umm, they are dandelions and, ummm sunshines." Patton answered, not entirely confident in the names of the flowers.

Logan leaned over and took one of each of the flowers from Patton's hand. "You were right about this flower being a dandelion, " Logan replied tucking the flower behind Patton's ear. "but, this one is a buttercup." 

Logan then proceeded to tuck the buttercup behind Roman's ear.

"You need a flower too, Logan." Patton replied, putting a dandelion and buttercup behind Logan's ear. 

"You chose the perfect day for this Roman. Cause look there's clouds!" Patton stated,  
pointing to the sky.

"Perfect for sky gazing." Roman replied, laying back on the blanket.

The other two joined Roman laying on the blanket and spent the rest of the day sky gazing. 

\--

It was Thanksgiving break and Patton, Logan, and Roman were lying on the floor of Roman's room watching movies or at least attempting to. The three could not agree on what the third movie they were going to watch should be.

“A Disney Movie!” Roman explained.

“We have already watched two Disney movies.” Patton whined.

“Patton is correct.” Logan stated.

“You can never have too much Disney.” Roman replied.

“We could watch something else?” Patton suggested.

“Like what?” Roman Replied. 

“ A documentary on Walt Disney?” Logan suggested.

“Too boring.” Roman replied, flopping backwards into the ground. “Do you guys ever feel like something is missing?”

Logan and Patton looked at Roman confused.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Like there is someone missing from this?" 

"But we have no other soulmarks." Patton stated.

"I love you both but my heart feels like something is missing." 

Logan and Patton quickly glanced at each other trying to find some sort of conformation that they had heard .

"What?" Roman asked.

"You love us?" 

"I hadn't meant to say that ou-"

Patton pulled Roman into a hug and Logan a few seconds later joined them. 

"I love you, too. Both of you." Patton whispered kissing Roman's cheek and rubbing Logan's hand. 

"I also have deep romantic feelings for you both." Logan stated.

"I agree that it feels like someone is missing, but for now this is all I need." Patton stated. 

"I can't help but agree with both of you but you both are what I need right now." Logan stated.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Roman replied, hugging his boyfriends.


	3. Nightmares and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: bullying, depictions of bullying, name calling, panic attack?, nightmares

"Loser!" A shove knocks a smaller boy down.

"Loveless!" A foot come in contact with the boy's body.

The group of boy's continued the kick the smaller boy, their words getting more and more harsh.

Virgil Addams woke up in a sweat, unable to catch his breath. Virgil pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged his legs as tears ran down his face. Eventually, Virgil calmed down enough to grab his headphones and turn on his music.

Virgil knew that it was unrealistic for all his problems to fix as soon as they moved but last night when he fell asleep in his bed, in his new room, in his new house, he was hoping that getting away from his old town would erase the bullying that happened because he didn't have a soulmate. Unfortunately, it didn't. He still had a nightmare and was dreading the next night's sleep but, one could wish.

Virgil got out of bed and got into the shower to clear his head and to clear the sweat off his body. He pulled on his band tee, sweater and black skinny jeans. He was not going to make the mistake of showing his skin again and people looking for his soulmark. People finding out he doesn't have a soulmate would only lead to more bullying.

\---  
Patton kissed Logan and Roman on their cheeks and left to go to his homeroom. It had become a habit to meet the other two at the main entrance of the school every morning. As soon as he got to homeroom Patton was handed a pass to the guidance office. When Patton got down the the guidance office he noticed a another teen he had never seen before, dressed from head to toe in all black hiding all skin but his face and neck. Patton walked up to the guidance desk and waited for a counselor to appear. 

"Patton, we have a new student for you to tour around." The head guidance counselor said gesturing to the chair where the new boy sat.

"Hi, I'm Patton." Patton replied holding out his hand.

"Virgil." Virgil replied, shaking Patton's hand.

\---  
Logan stood waiting for Roman and Patton to appear. Eventually, the two did but Patton was dragging a smaller boy with his hand that was not holding Roman's hand. 

Logan raised his eyebrow as the trio walked up.

"Patton made a friend." Roman explained, seeming unhappy.

"Logan, this is Virgil!" Patton exclaimed with a smile.

Virgil gave Logan a small, shy wave. 

"He is new and I figured he could use a group of good friends like us." Patton explained.

"Would you like to join us this afternoon." Logan asked.

Roman glared at Logan from beyond Patton's shoulder where only Logan could see his face but Logan ignored the glare. 

"Are you sure?" Virgil asked.

"Of course!" Patton smiled.

The group left the high school and walked to Patton's house. When they all walked in Patton's parents did not blink an eye at the extra addition to the group and they all went up to Patton's room.

"So you're all together? " Virgil asked.

"Yeah!" Patton replied, with a big smile.

"That's cool." Virgil stated.

"What about you? Do you have a soulmate, have you met them?" Roman asked.

"I have to go." Virgil replied looking at his phone. " my mom wants me to come home."

Virgil quickly walked out of the house avoiding any more question surrounding his non-existent soulmate.

Back in the room Patton was scolding Roman. 

"You can't just ask someone that." Patton stated.

"Why not." Roman retorted.

"Can we just not fight." Logan whispered.

"His soulmate could have died or-or."

"Or what, Patton?" Roman replied, with a bit of edge to his voice.

"Roman." Logan stated with a glare that could cut diamond.

"Sorry, Pat." Roman apologize, ducking his head. 

"His soulmate could have rejected him." Patton stated. "Either way, I want to try and be his friend. He could use friends like us." 

"I suppose." Roman stated.


	4. Do You Feel My Pain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Concussions, head injury, falls.

Since Virgil had been avoiding the topic of soulmates Roman wanted to find out why Virgil had such an aversion to soulmates. It had snowed and Roman had managed to get Patton and Logan to agree to wait for Virgil after school and give him a ride home where Virgil could answer the question. So the trio was wait for Virgil to finish a test he had warned them to stay after school for. Eventually, he was done with his test and walked out of the classroom.

“What are you guys doing here?” Virgil asked, pausing for a moment before continuing to walk and make his way out of the school. 

“We wanted to wait for you.” Patton stated, trying to walk to catch up to Virgil.

“Why.” Virgil asked not slowing his speed.

“It snowing and it is not safe for you to walk home so we were hoping you would let us give you a ride.” 

Virgil exited the school and stopped, turning around to look at the other three. “I don’t need it.”

“Virgil, please.” Patton asked as Virgil turned around and started to walk again.

Virgil didn’t get to far before he hit a patch of ice and fell and hit his head. All the sides stopped, as a sharp pain went through all of them. The trio look at each other and then at Virgil. Virgil noticing their stares and quickly got up and bolted. 

“Logan, what happened?” Patton asked.

“You felt what I did, right?” Roman asked.

Logan stood there looking off into space.

“Lo, are you okay?” Patton asked.

“Yeah, I just need to look something up.” Logan responded starting to walk out to the parking lot.

Roman and Patton soon caught up to his pase.

“What are we doing?” Roman asked.

“I’m going to do some research, but you don’t have to join me. ” Logan replied. 

“I want to join.” Patton replied.

“At whose house?” Roman asked, unlocking his car. 

Logan shrugged. “ It doesn’t matter.”

The trio stepped into the car and Roman drove to his house. 

\--  
The three had been laying in the dark hardly speaking for two of the previous hours because their heads felt as if they had hit concrete. Since their headaches had disappeared Logan was sitting at the computer rapidly searching the internet.

“Have you found anything?” Patton asked. 

“Not yet.” Logan replied, running his hand through his hair. 

“It’s been an hour.” Roman whined.

“Wait!” Logan exclaimed turning away from Roman’s laptop and toward the other two.

“What!?!” Patton asked, almost as excited as Logan was.

Logan turned back to his computer and started to read. “Although rare, it had been recorded that soulmates are connected so that when one is harmed the other feels the pain.”

 

“Roman, before we met Virgil you said something was missing and we agreed. Since meeting Virgil has something felt missing.” Logan asked.

“Yes, I said that ” Roman replied, running his hand through his hair. “but, that doesn't prove anything. 

“Patton what are your feelings on this?” Logan asked.

“Well, I was just sort of drawn to Virgil from the start.” Patton replied. 

“What?” Roman asked.

“Yeah. I just sort of ignored it because I had you two and thought there was no way I could be with him since I found you two and had only two soulmarks.” Patton explained.

The three sat in silence for again.

“ So, what do we do?” Roman asked.

“It would be obvious to talk to him about it.” Logan stated.

“ But he never wanted to talk about soulmates.” Patton murmured.

“You can't possibly be suggesting not doing anything.” 

“ Roman, if Virgil didn't want to talk about soulmates before what would make him interested now?” Logan reasoned.

“So we just give up?” Roman retorted.

“ If we ever want to be anywhere near him it's the only option.” Patton stated, leaning against Roman. 

Roman sighed and the three slept over at Roman's house that night, with parental permission of course.


	5. Lies, Lies, Lies

Virgil sat in his room in the dark. He was stupid. He knows they are his friends but all three of them waiting outside his classroom for him can not have been good. They had not reason to wait for him. They could have gone to do anything else. Them waiting could in no way have been for a good reason so he did what he always did, he ran. 

Sure, it had snowed and did Virgil remember that or even think that the ground would be icy? No. Which lead to his fall and his current situation. He was laying in his room with all the lights turned off. After the initial pain of the fall he got a headache and it had not gone away over the last hour. Virgil was fed up to say the least. Virgil went to the bathroom, while avoiding turning on any light in the path from his room to the bathroom, to get some medicine to stop his headache. 

Once Virgil had taken the medicine he went back to his room and laid on his bed, the events of the day replaying in his mind on a loop. Virgil started to plan his day so he could avoid the trio. He sighed avoiding Patton was almost impossible. Patton was in his homeroom and a few of his classes meaning he would have to see Patton everyday. He never sees Logan other than when he would sit with the other three at lunch so Logan was easy to avoid. The easiest to avoid is Roman. Roman never interacted with him other than when he was with the others. 

Virgil sighed. There was no way to avoid Patton and he could not bear to have to explain why he ran or have the other fuss over if he was okay. Virgil then realized he did have an options, he could not go to school for a few days and everything would blow over. He would just pretend to be sick and then he would not have to go to school for at least a day. Plus, he needs the break from school anyway. Virgil managed to fall asleep that night at a decent time. 

The next morning, Virgil’s mom came into his room to wake him up for school. 

Virgil groaned and moaned “I don’t feel well.” 

“What’s wrong?” Virgil’s mom asked.

“My stomach doesn’t feel well.” Virgil replied, hugging his stomach.

“Do you want to stay home?”

Virgil nodded his head and tried to make it seem like he really felt bad.

“Okay, sweetie. I have to go to work and you should rest.” With that she left the room.

Virgil sighed. He was in the clear for at least a day. Virgil spend the rest of that day emailing his teachers about what he missed and doing his schoolwork, as soon as he was done he sat in his bed watching movies on Netflix. 

\---

“Logan he wasn’t even in homeroom.” Patton complained, sitting down at the lunch table.

“That doesn’t mean anything. He did hit his head pretty hard on the ground.”


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Pinching

Virgil walked into school the next day not ready to face the events of the day. Virgil walked into homeroom and received a big hug from Patton almost knocking him off his feet. 

"You're okay!" Patton explained, letting Virgil out of the hug.

"Yeah." Virgil replied rubbing his neck. " Sorry if I scared you."

" I was just worried that you might of seriously hurt yourself." 

"I just hit my head, it's nothing to worry about." 

"I'm glad you're okay."

Virgil noticed Patton was acting a bit more awkward than normal and worried that he had caused this. Virgil knew better than to bring it up to Patton because the other would just deny it.Virgil walked into school the next day not ready to face the events of the day. Virgil walked into homeroom and received a big hug from Patton almost knocking him off his feet. 

"You're okay!" Patton explained, letting Virgil out of the hug.

"Yeah." Virgil replied rubbing his neck. " Sorry if I scared you."

" I was just worried that you might of seriously hurt yourself." 

"I just hit my head, it's nothing to worry about." 

"I'm glad you're okay."

Virgil noticed Patton was acting a bit more awkward than normal and worried that he had caused this. Virgil knew better than to bring it up to Patton because the other would just deny it.

Virgil managed to make his way through his over classes without much of a struggle. Virgil took a deep breath as he left his last class before lunch. He was in no way ready to deal with all three of the people he had made a fool of himself by falling in front of. 

Virgil walked into the cafeteria and sat down at his normal table. Not to long later the other three joined him. Patton certainly seemed happier than he had earlier in the day and Logan seemed as indifferent as normal but, Roman seemed frustrated. The first part of lunch was awkward and Virgil was getting tired of it so he said goodbye to the others and went to go hide in the halls. 

Virgil had been sitting in a hardly used hallway for a few minutes until he heard footsteps walking down the hall. Virgil looked up to have Roman standing right in front of him.

“What do you want?” Virgil asked.

“Something that the others told me not to talk to you about.” Roman hesitantly stated.

“What?”

“Why do you hate talking about soulmates?”

Virgil crossed his arms.

“Please, Verge?” Roman begged.

“Why do you care?”

“Cause I’m your friend.”

“Maybe not after I tell you why I don’t like the topic of soulmates.” Virgil replied, burying himself in his hoodie.

“I will be your friend.”

“I don’t have a soulmate.” Virgil mumbled.

“Virgil, you trust me, right?” 

“I guess.”

“Pinch me.” 

“Why?” Virgil asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Just trust me.” Roman pleaded.

“Virgil pinched Roman very hard and as soon as he did he let go he grabbed his arm. “What. The. Heck?”

“Soulmates can be connected through pain.” Roman explained.

Before Virgil could respond Patton and Logan joined the other two in the hall.

“What did you do, Roman?” Patton asked?

“Why do you think he did something?” Virgil asked

Patton opened and closed his mouth trying to come up with a lie.

“Why are you both even here?” Virgil asked. “The only thing that Roman did was ask me to pinch him.” Virgil then proceeded to pinch Roman again and noticed Patton flinched. The gears stated to turn in Virgil’s head. “ You guys felt that.”

Patton nodded.

“We went home after you fell and looked for ways to explain how someone could feel another’s pain like we did when you fell. We in the end found the answer was soulmates.” 

Virgil smiled and hugged the other three. The next few years were tough between the end of highschool and college but the four made the best of it and lived happily ever after.


End file.
